Caught on Camera
Caught on Camera is a season 77 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Amp *Zee *Flippy Featuring *Lumpy *Hound *Flaky *Freaky and Wiggles *Frilly *Drama *Showers Appearances *Irin and The Clams *Dexter *Pranky *Sniffles *Handy *Rush *Perry *Graves *Giggles *Laika and Spetz *Deb Plot Amp starts recording with his camera which shows him and Zee having just gotten out of his car. Irin, now as a driver, shows her thumbs-up to them and Dexter at the back seat waves at them. Amp's hand then shows up at the camera and also gives a thumbs-up. Zee feels annoyed inside the scene and tells Amp to continue their job. As Irin and Dexter drive away from them, the camera then turns back to an apartment block. Both of them enter the building and try to find someone. They see Lumpy, working as a security guard and roaming around the ground floor. Amp waves his hand in front of the camera, trying to tell Zee to ask Lumpy about something. Zee, with an angry face, decides to follow Amp's instruction. Lumpy hears what Zee is asking about and then happily wants them to follow him. Amp and Zee follow Lumpy into the second floor and the camera catches Pranky knocking at someone's door and running away when being scolded. Lumpy then smiles at the camera before being pushed by Zee. Sniffles then appears on the camera, trying to find someone who knocked on his door. Lumpy then tries to tell Sniffles to get back into his room, but one of his experiments suddenly explodes inside his room, making a gunshot sound and also triggering the siren. The camera turns to Sniffles's room where Sniffles tries to clean up all the mess and then turns back again when Zee wants Amp to focus on their job and follow Lumpy. Lumpy then tells Handy, who appears at the hallway, to fix the siren. They finally find the room that both of them want to see but are then distracted by Flaky's scream at the ground floor. The camera turns to the staircase and all residents of the second floor get out from their rooms as they want to know what's happening. Some residents of the second floor go to downstairs, followed by Lumpy, Zee and Amp. As they arrive at the place where something happened, all residents are shocked when they see Handy's head on the counter. Zee tries to block the camera but Amp is trying to avoid him as he wants to record the scene. His camera then turns to the main door, which is locked by multiple planks covered with blood. Lumpy tries to remove all the planks but fails. Fliqpy's laughs can be heard in the background and all residents inside the apartment become nervous and scared. Lumpy then tells and warns all the residents to go upstairs quickly. Lumpy also tells Zee and Amp to go upstairs. Zee angrily goes upstairs but Amp is still recording the scene, with Lumpy trying to call for some help but Lumpy realizes that there's no signal inside the building. Lumpy then quickly goes upstairs as well as Amp. Amp follows Lumpy into the third floor where all of the residents (sans Flippy) gather there. Some of them try to help Flaky to calm down. Hound then appears from the fourth floor and asks Lumpy what's happening. Amp then turns his camera to the staircase where he sees a silhouette of Fliqpy. Amp quickly tells (by pointing) to Lumpy and Hound about the silhouette. Hound then begins searching for companions to help them out. Lumpy chooses Frilly. Hound, with Frilly, go to the second floor while Lumpy, followed by Zee and Amp, go to the ground floor. Amp gives Lumpy his item as a weapon. They hear some noises in the background and then see Freaky trying to find Wiggles. Lumpy tells Freaky to go upstairs but he doesn't want to until he finds Wiggles. They then hear something crash upstairs and the camera quickly turns to the dead Rush, who fell from a higher floor. All of them gasp and rush back to the upstairs and find the worried Hound and Freaky at the second floor. Hound then shows that all escape paths have been blocked with planks, including windows. Hound warns them to keep quiet and proceed to the third floor to check all the residents. All of them are shocked when they see some of the residents being tied up and some missing. Flaky suddenly screams and the camera turns to the back, where Fliqpy pounces onto Hound and strangles him with Wiggles. Hound is struggling and trying to fight back. Lumpy, shocked, uses Amp's item to attack Fliqpy but electrocutes Hound instead, killing him. Fliqpy then quickly walks away from the scene and dissappears again. Freaky, seeing Wiggles taken by Fliqpy, decides to chase him. Both Lumpy and Frilly try to stop him but it's too late. The camera then shows all tree friends in the scene looking worried and scared. Lumpy tells Frilly to save Freaky from Fliqpy while he takes care of the residents. Lumpy then wants Zee and Amp to go downstairs to search for some ways of communication or giving out signal. Zee angrily yells at Lumpy but Amp slams his camera into his face to make him calm down. Both of them go to the second floor and check each room. Zee then enters a room and finds Drama, who is practicing with her scripts inside the room. Zee is quite happy that Drama is the one they're looking for and starts to ask but gets slapped by Amp, as Zee asked and continued their job in a wrong situation. Drama actually doesn't know what's happening and Zee warns her to stay inside. Amp suddenly turns his camera to the open door, where Fliqpy is stabbing Deb to death. Amp then throws one of his items to Fliqpy to electrocute him. Zee grabs Drama away from the room and runs to the first floor, followed by Amp behind, then finds Showers at the main door, who is breaking the door with his axe. They're happy to see Showers coming to save them but the latter is curious about what's happening and decides to go upstairs. They decide to follow Showers to the upstairs and see the corpse of Pranky, Graves, Giggles and Sniffles in their way. An injured Lumpy is then seen running at the third floor. The camera quickly turns to Fliqpy, with Perry's head, killing Flaky by stabbing her face with Perry's horns. Lumpy cowardly stays behind Showers, who is ready to attack Fliqpy with the water in his trunk, but is interrupted when Spetz shows up to attack Fliqpy. Lumpy suddenly slaps Showers, which makes him accidentally shoot out the water, pushing and splattering Laika nearby into the wall. Fliqpy succeeds in attacking Spetz back by smashing him into the floor and charges towards the camera. The others try to run into downstairs but Fliqpy quickly blocks their way. They quickly decide to run upstairs instead. Zee and Lumpy quickly block the staircase with some furnitures right after they arrive at the fourth floor. Lumpy nervously finds a room to hide and enters one of them. Drama, Zee, Amp and Showers just follow Lumpy into the room quietly. Drama suddenly screams when she sees Frilly's pieces on the floor. They then hear Fliqpy's laughs in the background while Amp turns his camera to the door and sees Showers being chopped into pieces by Fliqpy, who is trying to break the door with an axe from behind the door. Lumpy, having found Frilly's disembodied hand with his club, decides to use it to break the window instead of attacking Fliqpy. Zee tries to keep Lumpy from jumping from the window. Amp decides to help but is too late when Lumpy manages to jump out the window and Zee, who is trying to grab Lumpy's leg, also falls and splatters into the ground with Lumpy. Amp and Drama now appear to be the only survivors inside the building. Amp then sees a ladder at the corner of the room, which is the way to the attic. He quickly tells Drama to go to the attic while Fliqpy is screaming and still trying to break the door. Drama and Amp finally arrive at the dark attic and Amp turns on the night vision of his camera. Drama nervously follows Amp from behind while Amp is searching for some items to attack Fliqpy. Amp then trips over something, knocking both of them into the floor. Drama once again screams when she sees Freaky's head rolling in front of them. Amp then knocks something and drops his camera. Drama then takes the camera to look around the room, only to see Amp being stabbed by Fliqpy. Drama, in fright, cries out and then Fliqpy pounces towards her. The camera is then dropped again and records Drama crawling in pain and then being dragged while screaming into the dark. Fliqpy then appears to jump into the camera before the camera goes into static. Deaths *Handy is beheaded. (death not seen) *Rush falls into the ground floor. *Wiggles is murdered by Fliqpy. (death not seen) *Hound is electrocuted by Amp's item. *Deb is stabbed by Fliqpy. *Pranky, Graves, Giggles, and Sniffles are murdered by Fliqpy. (death not seen) *Perry is beheaded by Fliqpy. (death not seen) *Flaky's face is stabbed by Perry's horns. *Laika is pushed and splattered into the wall. *Spetz is smashed into the floor by Fliqpy. *Frilly is sliced into pieces. (death not seen) *Showers is chopped into pieces by Fliqpy. *Lumpy and Zee fall and splatter on the ground. *Freaky is beheaded. (death not seen) *Amp is stabbed to death by Fliqpy. *Drama is murdered by Fliqpy. (off-screen) Trivia *This episode has very strong references from a found-footage horror movie, Quarantine. *This is the first regular episode to be in the style of a found-footage. *Amp's full body is never shown until the end of the episode, as he holds the camera. Only his hands were seen throughout the episode. *Several deaths in this episode happened off-camera. *Wiggles is already dead to begin with and Fliqpy used it as his weapon. *Irin with her clams and Dexter are the only survivors from Flippy's rampage in this episode. *Irin and Dexter's scene in the early part of the episode is continued in Very Clam Journey. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes